Wolf Girl and Black Prince
by whitewolf9311
Summary: What was Kyoya thinking when he agreed to Erika's plan of being her pretend boyfriend? Was he insane? Or was there a reason to everything? Soon he finds out that the heart wants what the heart wants. This is his view on the events of what happened in the TV series. And the rating is for some content in the story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really don't like these things but it seems to be the norm here so here goes-

This is the first story I'm posting for something that I found I couldn't leave alone. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if this is okay or seems to be way out there...

And I guess this is where I say "I do not own Wolf Girl and Black Prince," just the in between parts.

Kyōya was bored and his friend knew it. He would talk when it was necessary and stay quiet the rest of the time. His mind was elsewhere today, school had just started and he was irritated.

Kyōya knew he was known by everyone but he felt like something was missing. He always glared or snared when a girl dared come near him, they were pathetic. Always throwing themselves at his feet, begging to be with him.

"Hey, Kyōya!?" his friend yelled, lightly punching him in the arm.

Kyōya growled as he glared at his friend. "What!?"

His friend threw his hands up. "You spaced man. I had asked you a question."

Kyōya covered his surprise with ease as he asked, "What was it?"

His friend stayed quiet for a moment, assessing. Then he decided to ask the question again. "Have you been with any girls lately?"

Kyōya sighed, it was always the same with any of his _friends_. He always used that word loosely. None of them where really his _friends_. The only reason any of them talked to him was because his dad made a lot of money. _Whatever_.

"No," he simply said. He was repulsed and bored with girls, none of them wanted anything real with him, just a damn sex toy. He rolled his eyes at that thought and then put on a stoic face.

"Well that sucks. I heard this school year is going to be awesome."

"Cool," Kyōya said monotone.

"Sorry I made you skip school," he said trying to change the subject.

"No big deal. It was a lot of fun."

"I was worried, since we ended up in different high schools."

"I've never done anything to justify you worrying about me," Kyōya said. He was looking for a way to get away from his friend but really he wanted to head home to take a nap. "Well, I've got to stop in here."

Kyōya was pretty sure his friend could sense that he was looking for a bail out. "Oh, sure."

"See later," he said.

His friend still looked at him with doubt. "Sure." He turned and left.

Kyōya half way waved, the slight pain of loneliness stabbing him in the heart—even though he was the one wanting to get away. He hated to admit and never would, that he hated, no, despised being alone. But his pride was too big for him to be seen as someone who is looking for attention, let alone… love.

Kyōya turned to head home but a girl had sneaked up behind him, which surprised and annoyed him all at the same time. She dropped down her phone she was hiding behind and stared at him. He had heard the snap of a picture being taken. "Did you take my picture?" He was still reeling.

Mocha eyes and brown hair hit him square in the chest. She was beautiful in a mousy kind of way but all the same, he was struck by her. The next thing he knew was she freaked out yelling and pointing, "Look! A flying Yorkshire Terrier!" He couldn't resist looking—a small part of him would like to see a flying dog.

"I don't see anything…" he said as he looked back toward her. But she was gone. He was totally confused by what just happened but damn it, what was he to do about it? She done run off with his picture and he had no clue who she was. Shrugging it off, he headed home.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

That night was the worst he had in some years. His dreams where filled with soft brown hair falling across his stomach and mocha eyes dancing with the light of many emotions, one in particular that had him burning so hot that he sat up in bed. "Wha…?" he couldn't find the words. He was panting and slick with sweat, his groin in a painful knot.

"Who is she?" he asked aloud, glad that his dad wasn't home. His mind was still locked onto that sizzling look that he saw in that girl's eyes, begging him to kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. "It was just a dream…." He said, but it wasn't convincing him.

He laid back down, hoping that the girl wouldn't return to his dreams but his dreams had another plan in mind. He wasn't getting sleep that night even if he wanted too.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The next day at school was the same as usual, boring. Kyōya tried to listen but his sleep deprived mind was more worried about the fact that it was tired. He groaned in his mind when the memory of the girl popped up, his groin going instantly hard. He shifted around in his chair, trying to hide the hard bulge in his pants. _Damn it!_

To his relief the bell rang for lunch. He quickly grabbed his things and headed for the bathroom, hoping for some relief from the pain that was growing in his groin. He opened the door and checked to see if anyone was in, it was clear. He went to the only stall and closed it, and relieved himself of the fire that had consumed him.

Some minutes later he was done and quickly left to put his things away so he could go eat. He came down the stairs that lead to the cafeteria and a random girl bumped into him.

She half turned toward him saying, "S-Sorry!" Once she realized who he was, she backed away, shocked.

He smiled, "I'm fine. And you?"

She continued to stare at him as she stuttered out, "I-I'm fine."

He kept on smiling but really he wanted to yell at her to stop staring. "I see. I'm glad. Goodbye," he said as he turned and left.

He walked toward the cafeteria, his mind blank for once. He got in line, grabbing more than his usual, and started walking toward his favorite seat. As he was passing a table with three girls talking he heard his name. He looked and nearly dropped his food tray, mocha eyes were staring at him, surprise deep in their color.

Finally he somewhat regained his composer and said, "You're the one who-," but he never got to finish. She jumped up fast, clamping a hand over his mouth, and run off with him in tow. He was confused, _who was this girl_? he thought.

She finally stopped when they were outside in the small courtyard of the school. She panted out quietly to herself, "So bad. So bad. This is bad! Who would have thought he'd be someone so close by?"

Of course she wasn't really saying it so quietly but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He started adjusting his tie, even though he had on a nonchalant smile it wasn't really showing what was going through his head. Panic, wonder, confusion, and the last one he wanted to beat to a pulp, fascination. He continued to cover his feelings by speaking to her. "Well? Did you need me for something?"

Once again he watched as she panicked, hoping that she wouldn't pull the same lame excuse as last time.

"Um…well…" she stammered.

He tried to help her—there was something on her mind—he offered a handkerchief. "You're sweating a lot. Are you all right? I feel there must be a story behind this. I'll listen, if you don't mind me hearing it." There was a flicker of doubt in his mind, _could she be like the rest_?

He smiled as she finally looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "U-Um…"

He turned toward a bench and indicated that they sit. She followed him but made sure to sit as far away from him as possible. He was strangely disappointed by that but he didn't pursue the thought any further. He waited patiently but she froze up again.

He told himself to be patient but then Doubt showed up again and laughed at him. He growled quietly at himself and somewhat at her, _What is wrong with you?_

She looked at him, a frown etched into her brows and mouth. She opened her mouth and spoke quietly, "I lied."

He frowned, "What?"

She closed her eyes, he clinched his fists. "I told a lie and it got a little out of hand. I only wanted to fit in," she spoke softly. She opened her eyes, truth burned deep in them. "I told those two back there that I had a boyfriend and then I heard that they didn't believe me. Which was true, I don't have a boyfriend, but I wanted to stay in the group. So I tried thinking of a way to get a boyfriend and then I heard some girls talking as I was trying to figure it out. I looked up to see what they were talking about and that's when I saw you. It was all a big mistake to take your picture, I'm sorry. But I really want to stay in the group." She turned away from him, shame showing bright on her checks.

He wanted to laugh but knew that would make it worse on her. He was mad at her but understood why she did what she did. "I see. I think I get the gist of it," Kyōya said, thinking.

He wanted to get back at her for using him, even making him lose some sleep because of her, but some part of him complain against that plan. But his heart was not going to be her stomping ground and he felt that she was going to be like all the others. He made up his mind when he mentioned, "Sure."

She looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"The point is, you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend, right?" he asked smiling.

She jumped up and seemed to be in her own little world when he interrupted her. "So, first…"

"Yes, first." She turned back toward him.

He smiled but it belied what his true thoughts were. He stretched out his arms, fingers locked together. "I think you should spin around three times and bark." She seemed not to hear him so he repeated, with a darker look. "Spin around three times and bark."

She heard him this time, her expression dumbfounded. "What do you mean, bark?"

His look darkened even more. If she thought it was going to be easy playing pretend boyfriend and girlfriend, he was going to show her that everything comes at a price. "C'mon, do it."

"Do it? I mean…" she said, confused.

His evil side was truly coming forth. He was going to teach her that not everyone is nice, not even him. He didn't like being used. He scoffed at her. "What's with the slack-jawed stare?" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You didn't expect me to play along with this nonsense for nothing, do you?" His eyes flashed as her face still held the slack-jawed stare. "If I'm going to play along with your little farce, you're going to have to be my dog."

She spaced for a moment but he was being serious. He was going to make her pay for making him lose sleep last night because she decided to walk into his life.

She finally processed what he had said. She burst out, "Huh?! Dog?! No way! I won't do it!"

He sighed, this was too easy. "Oh? You don't have to if you don't want to." He smiled. He had her right where he wanted her. "Forgive me while I carelessly reveal everything." He stood.

"What?" she asked, not for sure if he was playing around.

Again he smiled despite himself. "Miss Wolf Girl."

"Wolf Girl?" she whispered, confused.

He watched as humiliation crossed her face then she actually did three turns like a ballerina and barked. He smiled but truly he was laughing inside. _She really actually did it?!_ This was going to be way too easy and he truly felt that this girl was under his power. And he was getting a high from it, which made him crave more. "Yes, yes! That's a good girl. But your parents would cry if they saw you like this. Pathetic." He noticed her slight dark look. "It's too bad you're so dumb, but this could be a good way to kill time." He turned away from her and walked a couple of paces, then turned back to her. He felt that he had maybe gone a little too far with that last remark but his evil side was revealing in this.

But then he spoke the next words to her that definitely would have earned a smack from most girls. "I'll take good care of you, Poochie." He walked away from her.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

He couldn't help it, his mind raced with the fact that the girl who made his dreams sizzling last night was playing right out of his hand. There was something about her that made his thoughts go so far south that he had to vigorously shake his head to dislodge the image. He couldn't do that to her, even if he could, he wasn't that kind of person. Yes he could play a girl like a harp but no way could he be that vicious.

The final bell rang for the day; he quickly gathered his things and peeked into several classrooms, trying to find Wolf Girl. Finally Kyōya found her and was surprised to learn that she was only a first year student. He stood in the doorway trying to get her attention. But the girl was spacing more than usual.

Another girl from the class—one with glasses—finally got her attention for him and he smiled, waving. He was pissed.

The other girl walked up to him, blushing, then stepped around him to get to the hall. "Well, I'll just be going."

He turned to the girl and smiled, his thoughts darkening because of Wolf Girl's disobedience. "Right. Thank you."

The girl with the glasses blushed. "N-Not at all."

"Goodbye," he said, putting a smile behind the word, even though his mind was racing.

He watched as the girl walked away as Wolf Girl came to stand next to him. His stomach tightened when her scent floated around him. He was still pissed but for some reason her scent dampened his mood.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice going soft.

He looked at her and his mood soured again—she was going to pay for not listening. He pinched her cheek, making sure that only she saw the look on his face, it was deadly. "What was that? A dog comes when it's called." He let go of her and turned away, his face back to its normal stoicism. "Let's go."

She fell in behind him, mumbling, "Right."

He was thrilled with her obedience but still a very small part of him was smacking himself senseless. One can only go so far before the master is bit in the hand. But at the moment he didn't care, she was his to control.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

As they exited the school building he asked her a question, "What's your name?"

She stumbled slightly. "E-Erika Shinohara."

He smiled to himself; he finally knew the name of _his_ tormentor. They walked for a bet, he was trying to figure something out about her but then randomly he asked, "Can I have your phone?"

She jumped two feet from him, looking like a caught mouse. "What?"

This time he truly smiled, "Can I have your phone? So I can put my number in."

She looked at him for a full three minutes before she started digging out her phone. He would have yelled at her to hurry up but she honestly looked like she was ready to bolt. There was a look that crossed her face that made him slightly angry. Fear. Fear that he was going to take advantage of her. He ground his teeth together as she finally handed over her phone.

He turned to continue walking but then out the corner of his eye he saw her take up a stance. She had her hands up, ready to defend herself. He tried to play it off with a smiled as he said, "Hey. What's with the distance? You think I'm going to try something?"

"N-Not really," she stammered.

With a slight sigh he said, "Calm down. I won't do anything." He turned toward the park but felt her tense up. He looked back, she had that look of bolting again.

"Th-Then why are we going to the park?" She was visibly shaking.

He made sure that his face stayed neutral but inside, inside he was beyond angry. _Does she really think that I would harm her? And no less in a park?!_ "It's a shortcut," he said, keeping his voice level. He turned back to her hoping that she would feel safer if she had her phone back. "There. I exchanged all our data."

She thoroughly looked surprised with something. She walked closer to him and he had to resist the urge to back up. "When you say won't do anything…you really won't?"

He frowned, once again anger lashed in his stomach. "What the heck? That's what I said." He turned and headed into the park.

Slowly she caught up and asked, "Th-Then you won't sell me into a shady line of work," his eye twitched, "or make me a punching bag to relieve stress," he flinched, "or make me do indecent things?" He really wanted to slap her silly.

She was worried about _that_. But how can he blame her, he really gave her no reason _not_ to worry. With a light airiness, he spoke, "No way. What kind of man do you think I am?" He internally punched himself. "Sorry, but I have no lack of money or girls." He hoped that eased her mind but it did nothing for him.

He walked a couple more paces then stopped. He turned his head to watch a woman and her dog. They seemed happy and some part of him wanted that happiness. The part where he had someone who was loyal to him and would always be there for him, someone who would stay even if things get rough. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Erika walked up to him and looked where he was looking.

With a sad smile on his lips, he spoke, "I love dogs."

"Huh?"

"They're cheerful. If you tell them to wait, they'll wait forever, like idiots. No matter how hungry they are, no matter how many tears fill those black eyes, they'll do just what their master says." His tone changed but really he was just substituting what he really wanted to say. "Those eyes of theirs are thrillingly attractive to me." He couldn't really tell her that it was _her eyes_ that made him want to grab her and show her how much she made him crazy.

Once again trying to change his train of thought, he said, "So I think it would be good if you got attached to me as soon as possible." He patted her hair longer than he should have but his body tighten with the fact that her hair was as soft as it was in his dreams last night, if not softer.

He let go of her and turned back to head home. He was going to make sure that she got home safely then he was going to run as fast as he could to get to his apartment. She was making him not think straight and he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

He stood in his doorway, trying to push Erika out of his thoughts. But his mind and maybe—his evil side—were together to make him feel like a bound up rubber band. He couldn't get her mocha eyes out of his head and her scent still clung to his clothes. He sighed and looked at the clock, 10:30 p.m., he decided on a shower then bed.

He laid there trying to sleep but again, Erika invaded his dreams. This time though he could now put a name to her face. _Erika…Erika…Erika_ …

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

He smiled despite himself because the last few days where a pure pleasure. He was making her go get things that he really didn't need but in the end he was waiting to see if she would back out of their deal.

She didn't.

Some days later Kyōya was sitting at lunch, waiting for Erika. He had just texted her that he wanted something to drink but really it more to annoy her then anything. As he waited a thought crossed his mind, _what if she's tired of getting things for him?_ He started to panic a little. He was sure that Erika would see herself through her own lie, but would she really tell the truth so that they wouldn't have to be together anymore?

Before he could get up and start looking for her, she showed up with a cold drink in her hand. He smiled, she was still his. He frowned when he looked up to her. "Took you long enough. I told you not to keep me waiting."

She half heartily smiled. "Sorry." She leaned forward to place his drink down. "Well, I'll be going."

He slightly sighed. "Sit down." She looked tired.

"Huh?"

"You're hungry too, right? I'll treat you, as a reward," he said with seriousness but then a thought occurred to him. He reached for his glass of water.

"You mean it?" she asked, sounding a little a better.

He picked up the water and turned toward her, smiling. "Water." Maybe he was taking the dog thing a little too far but he couldn't help it, she _had_ made him wait.

Her face fell. She sat down heavily next to him and started sipping her water. He laughed to himself, knowing that she would do anything to remain in the lie. He wondered why for a moment he was being this way to her but in the end, he was enjoying it too much to give up. In a weird way, he was thrilled that she was doing his every command.

"Found Erika and her boyfriend! He's eating curry! That's hilarious!"

"We came to see what he was like."

He looked up at the annoying voices and ground his teeth—he _had_ been enjoying his lunch until then. He watched from the corner of his eye as Erika sat up straighter. _So_ …these are the girls that she was trying to impress. To him it was pathetic trying to fit in, but he could see that Erika was worried so he paid attention.

"Marin! Tezuka!" Erika said.

"Why lunch together all of a sudden?" Marin asked.

Erika tried to play it off but he could even tell that she was faking. He wanted to smack his forehead. _How'd I sort of fall for her?_ "W-Well, I figured we might as well, now that the secret's out," Erika explained.

Kyōya played along with her, giving the impression that he didn't quite know these two girls. "Who are they?"

Erika looked at him. "Friends of mine. I told you about them."

"Hi," Marin said, setting down

"What's up?" Tezuka chimed in, following Marin's lead.

He looked at the girls smiling as he spoke, "Ah, the ones you mentioned. A pleasure. I'm Sata Kyōya. Your friend has been very kind to me." His mind was laughing at him—she didn't want to be anywhere near him and he knew it. He was finding anything to try and keep her near him but the last thing he said was a total _lie_.

"Wow," Marin spoke. Tezuka whistling alongside.

Kyōya was confused for a moment, he was sure that he had made it sound like they had been together for a while.

Tezuka spoke first. "A smooth talker, like the rumors say!"

Marin quickly followed with, "'That's a prince for you!' is what they say."

"You gotta be like that."

"I guess that's why you'd hide it."

Erika looked as about confused as he felt. "Wh-What?" she asked.

Marin and Tezuka came together—Kyōya could see the wicked look in their eyes—Marin spoke first. "Hey, hey, Prince Sata."

"Is it true that you love bondage play?"

Everyone in the cafeteria heard that one and Kyōya froze up with surprise. His mind instantly flashed last night's dream before him and there were definitely straps involved. He sneakied a look at Erika and saw she was trying to process the conversation. He couldn't let everyone know that was all he wanted to do to Erika, even Erika herself. He quickly hid his emotions behind a mask as Erika jerked in her seat, yelling.

"Hey!"

"What?" He made sure that he sounded and looked confused as to what was said, though a fire started to roll through him.

"You know! Erika mentioned it. You tie her up and stuff."

He couldn't help it, he looked at Erika but she had looked away from him. There was a big part of him that saw her tied up and begging. He wanted to ask if she would be okay with something like that but he just kept his mouth shut.

"They call you a prince, but you're kind of a pervert."

"And you get turned on by that? Crazy!"

He could see that Erika was embarrassed and probably with the fact that she didn't tell him, which he was okay with somehow. He couldn't help it either though because he was embarrassed himself. He was turned on with the thought of Erika bound to his bed.

They kept going on and he watched as Erika slowly went from embarrassed to shameful to slightly angry.

"Can't judge a person by their appearances!" Marin said.

He tuned them out fully as he watched Erika's emotions slide over her eyes. She was angry and her hands were shaking so hard that he wanted, for a moment, to reach out and steady them. He felt that no one should make fun of her but who was he to judge. He always made fun of her but that was different, at least in his mind.

Erika lifted her head and that's when he heard Marin say, "Do you do that all the time?"

"That was all a l-," but he jumped up and kept her quiet. No way was she going to ruin his fantasy by telling the truth now.

He smiled slyly, hoping that Erika would see through the _truth_ of his words. "That's right. I do like it." It pained him to admit that but he was hoping that by sort of admitting it that it would make the other girls leave Erika and him alone. So he took his anger out on Marin. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Tying you up so you can't move. Sticking a gag in that annoying mouth of yours." His mind raced with the image of Erika in his bed as he told Marin his truth. He would have done exactly what he was saying to Erika, only if she would be okay with it. His eyes narrowed, "Want to try it out?"

Marin faltered with her answer as she could undoubtedly see the torment in his eyes. She answered, "Um…no."

He could see Erika shell shocked from the corner of his eye, he sighed. He really hated telling something about himself, especially something that he would have rather asked Erika in private. He stood up straighter, speaking, "Everyone." He turned and smiled—wanting to be away from these people. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch." He grabbed Erika's hand and pulled her along, saying, "Let's go."

He was angry with everything at that moment but slowly his mood shifted when he realized that Erika's hand was in his—cold from her anger earlier. Erika asked, "H-Hey…Sata, your hand…"

He knew people would follow as he answered, "No. Let's stay like this a little longer."

"What?"

"Your friends are watching." But that was okay with him, her hand was soft despite being cold. He continued, "It would be unnatural to let go now." In his mind though, he needed but didn't want to let go of her hand—she was helping ground him.

It ended too soon when he found a corner that was safe from prying eyes and let her hand go. Part of it was from the fact that he was starting to get pissed with her again—she was making him soft—and the other…he was trying to keep himself from pinning her to the wall and kissing her. He looked back around the corner, trying to keep his mind in a straight line. "We should be safe now. Good friends, though," he said, knowing that his friends would have done the same shit to him.

Erika spoke up softly from behind him. "I'm sorry." He looked back at her, his mouth gapping a little, _what was she sorry about?_ "People will get the wrong idea about you, because of me."

 _Ohhh_ …He gave two care's as to what people thought. "Yeah. Well, who cares."

"But—" she started, looking up.

He flicked her in the forehead saying, "Shut up." He was tired of her second guessing him.

"Ow." She jumped slightly at the contact.

Kyōya put up his mask 'of indifference' as he said, "You're my girlfriend. Shut up and be protected." In some small way, he was starting to see her as his girlfriend, not the pretend type. She's a liar but so was he. He was starting to see that Erika was different then all the rest. She didn't fall to her knees, begging to be with him—instead she resented him. She irritated the hell out of him but she had a way with him that most girls would have killed to have.

"Sata…" she whispered, holding her head as a blush slowly creeped across her cheeks.

Kyōya couldn't help it thou when an evil smirk crossed his lips. "Well, I guess you're totally in my debt now."

She spaced as the words processed through her mind, her face shifting to annoyance.

The funny thing about it was the fact that his evil side was laughing alongside him. The memory of the conversation back there playing in his mind, he remembered a particular part. "But who invents a boyfriend who's into bondage play?" he asked with his arms crossed. He enjoyed the look of anger that flashed in her eyes.

"No, that was a lie—"she protested.

But he interrupted her, "Yeah, yeah. We'll leave it at that for now." He didn't want her to say that it was lie part of him wanted her to see that it wasn't a complete lie and that there was truth behind it. Would that be _so_ wrong that she knew he was into that kind of kinky stuff? "And…don't call me Sata. Call me Kyōya." He let a real smile settle on his lips. She truly was starting to crawl under his skin and leave him breathless.

She looked at him as the blush on her cheeks deepened. He was going to make sure that she was going to be his and his alone. He placed a hand on her head, smiling, his body catching on fire — again. The girl was something else and he wanted to see how far she would go with her lie, and to see how far he could go with _his_ lie, too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so excited! You guys are so awesome! Thank you. I just need a little more input. I know I will always find fault with it, but let me know it something is just not jiving right with the show, okay? Here we go, ENJOY! Yeah!

And also, I don't own Wolf Girl and Black Prince.

* * *

Kyōya rolled his eyes as yet another text from Erika came in. She had already sent six texts before this one. He looked at his phone as it flashed and vibrated on the coffee table. What was the reason again for giving her his cell phone number? Oh, yeah, right so he could _tell_ _her_ to get something _for him_. Now she had turned the tables on him. She was constantly asking him to meet her or talk with him.

He looked at the clock above the TV, 2:30 p.m. He sighed, it was his day off from her but really he never had any time to himself. They had been fake-dating now for a month and he was starting to wonder how long she was going to let this lie go on. She always looked at him with hate whenever he was being an ass towards her. He was used to it. Every guy looked at him with hate, now there was a girl among their ranks.

Kyōya looked back to his phone—it had stopped its dance of lights and had been quiet for a while. Knowing that he was walking a fine line, he picked it up. When he unlocked his phone, he realized that he must have spaced. He shook his head, _just like Erika_. There were ten texts, nine from Erika and the last one had him opening the text.

" _Hey Kyōya. I'm sorry but work has pulled me away again. I put 1,000 dollars in your account to help with food and getting to school. Sorry again—Dad."_

Kyōya almost threw his phone across the room then he thought better of it, locked it, blackening the screen. His dad was almost never home anymore and he wanted to talk to him about what has happened lately. In reality, though, he wanted to talk about Erika but he knew that would never happen. Kyōya never talked about what happened to him—why would he start now.

He sat for a little bit then decided to read what Erika had sent. Again he rolled his eyes when he read the first couple of messages but then he smiled when he read the last few. She was mad that he was ignoring her and that she was tired of his crap. He saw through it, she was only mad because she didn't have any say in what he did. _Good_ , he thought.

Kyōya sighed as he leaned his head back, resting it on the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. He thought about this past month. Erika was playing along but so was he. Everyone believed they were dating but there was a shadow of doubt that hung around everybody. He closed his eyes—he wouldn't believe himself either if he were somebody else.

His phone went off, this time he recognized the sound and cringed. "Why the _hell_ is _she_ calling?" he said as he tried to bury his phone under the couch cushions.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Kyōya looked out the window at school and frowned. It was another wet day and he was tired. He had tried to stay home but his dad was home for once—even if it was only for three days—and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay class, head home. It's wet out, so be careful on your way," the teacher called out.

Kyōya frowned even deeper—he didn't want to be with his father any sooner. He walked the short distance to his locker and changed shoes. As he headed towards the door he saw Erika and her _friends_ standing out under the small overhang of the school—looking at the sky. He sighed when he noticed that she had no umbrella and that put him on the spot. He had one.

He walked out just as the tall brunette was saying something.

"Sure is handy having an older boyfriend at times like this. You want him to give you a lift, too?"

He shook his head, _sure it was_. He spoke up for Erika, "That won't be necessary." He opened the umbrella then pulled Erika close to him. His skin burning where she touched him. "Taking Erika home is my duty."

She looked at him, confused as to what the hell he was doing. "Huh?" Then she realized that he was being nice by sharing his umbrella with her. He wanted to sigh so badly. They walked a ways from the other two then Erika turned back to them. He turned too, smiling as best he could. "You heard the man. Bye, bye! Say hi to your older boyfriend."

They turned and headed away, all the girls watching as they walked by. He could hear all of them. He growled in his mind, _idiots!_ They were jealous and he wanted to yell at them. They seriously only saw him as a sex god or something to possess. Erika on the other hand was trying her best to stay as far away from him as possible because she was seeing what was under the surface. She didn't realize it was because of her that he acted differently.

He smiled despite himself, she was the _only_ one who saw the real him and she hated him. Everyone fawned over him and thought him nice, he cringed at that. It left him feeling nice that she was still willing to stick next to him even though he was being a total dick towards her. She was starting to grow on him.

As soon as they were far enough away he decided that he had been nice long enough and his bad side was scratching at the door. He shoved the umbrella handle towards her and laughed when her face fell.

"Huh?"

"I'm tired. You hold the umbrella."

She looked like she wanted to argue but for once she didn't and took the handle. They walked next to each other but the umbrella kept drifting her way and he glared at her.

"Hey, I'm getting wet! Lean it in a little closer."

She glared up at him saying, "I'm sorry but I'm right on the edge here myself."

"I see. As you wish. I can drop the boyfriend act at any time," he said, knowing she would get upset with him. Honestly he wouldn't do it—he liked telling her what to do.

She did freak. "Huh?" she asked.

"If it turns out you never really had a boyfriend, you'll be alone tomorrow." He knew it was mean to say but there was a part of him that was saying 'it's okay, she won't leave you.' He knew better than that, people eventually left him alone.

She didn't argue, again, like she did about the umbrella. She moved the umbrella to be more over him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He couldn't help how that cut through him. She sounded like she was close to giving up. That's why when he spoke next it wasn't as harsh. "Yes! A dog has to be smart."

They walked on and stopped in front of her house. He looked down at her and sighed, she was soaked. He tried to think of something to say that would make her feel better but she shoved the umbrella toward him and ducked out from under it. He watched as she dragged her feet, opened the door, and closed it—with not even waving to him. He should have been pissed at her but the only feeling that filled him was regret.

Kyōya tried to shake off the feeling but it stuck. He was regretting that maybe he should have let her be a little more under the umbrella but now it was too late. He turned away from her house and headed south—towards home.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The next day at lunch he could tell that something had happened to her that made her eyes unfocussed. At first he was lost as to what was going on in her head but then a dreamy look clouded her eyes. He bit back the words that threatened to tell her to tell him what she was thinking—but he knew she would never tell him, she hated him. He frowned. That didn't make any sense to him. He should be cold and uncaring as to why she was day-dreaming but it made him curious as hell as to what she was thinking.

He looked up when he heard a small _thunk_ and sighed—she was completely missing her mouth. She lifted another piece of lunch to her mouth and once again missed. He finally spoke up, "Hey, you spilled some."

She snapped out of her stupor and cringed a little. "Oh!"

He didn't mind her spacing but she seemed to be embarrassed that he had caught her and that made him even more curious as to what she was thinking. _Damn._ "Don't act unseemly. It reflects badly on me, too." Though really he didn't care but then again she _was_ day-dreaming.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry already," she said as she started cleaning.

He continued to eat but felt her boring holes into his face. That made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, so when he spoke it came out a little hard. "What?"

She tried to play off staring at him when she asked her question. "How many girls have you dated before me?"

He choked down the laugh that arose in his throat and put his spoon down before it could show the slight trimmer that went through his hand. He knew that question was coming but honestly, he had no answer for it. He wasn't proud of the number nor was he going to let anyone know that it wasn't very high, either. The question was _had_ he dated which was, "None."

She slightly jumped from the answer. "Huh? How come? You're so popular with the girls."

He made sure not to show the slight grinding of his teeth. Once again she was showing that she was like everybody else—assuming. "So what? No girl's ever gotten me serious about them." He was mad but how could he tell her that he didn't … He stopped that thought.

"But you said you had no lack of girls before, right?" She fired right back at him.

He knew he'd be eating those words. He closed his eyes as he answered, "I do have no lack of them."

"Huh?" She asked but then he knew she was making the connections. He opened his eyes and saw she was beet red, _well crap_ , didn't take her long. He leaned his head on his hand as she finally came up with words. He made them seem to be hitting oil—sliding off. "Y-You're awful!"

"I knew you'd say that." He was getting tired and let slip something that made him so badly want to put them back. "Romance is like an extra in life."

She was confused, "Huh?"

He continued but there was a big part of him that was punching the shit out of himself. "I don't mind having it, but I'm not in the mood to chase it. What's the problem, as long as I'm not dissatisfied?" He couldn't help the note of sadness in his voice. Some part of him was longing to have that connection but then he could feel his self-loathing raising. _Who needs it? It's not like it last long anyways…_

He looked up to her and saw she was trying to work something over in her mind. He bit his tongue. She was really beginning to slip through his walls and it was starting to scare the hell out of him. He gathered his tray up and bitterly bit out, "See you after class."

He put away his tray and found the nearest but less used bathroom in school. The only one that came to mind was the teachers' restroom and thanked whatever god there was for this small gift. He pushed the door open and quickly turned around to lock it. Nobody else was in the room.

Before he could even make it to the farthest corner of the room he broke down. He was angry that somehow he was getting attached to Erika. His dad was a total flake when he was home. That had made him pissed but now it was infuriating! More than anything he was angry at himself for letting some of his walls crumble.

He fell to his knees as pain lanced across his chest— _what's this?_ He huffed in a breath as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Then it hit him—fear of losing Erika. His mind finally figured out what that look was in Erika's eyes. She was day-dreaming about someone else and he was afraid of...Erika leaving him.

He tried standing but his body was lax and shaky. He needed to find out who and why they were doing this before she got hurt. That made him chuckle— _yet I hurt her all the time…?_

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Kyōya didn't make it to class after his little break down in the bathroom. He did make it, however, to his next period of class and tried to blend in. No one noticed him slipping in and strangely that upset him. Then again, wasn't that the whole idea, was to have no one notice that he wasn't in last class. He looked around and everybody was in their own groups talking with each other. One group in particular got his attention because of the way they were animated about something.

"Yeah, like that guy was a total asshole. He didn't need to butt in like that." A short girl with short dark hair said.

"You're right." A tall dark haired girl said.

"Well she needed to be told what was going on and taught a lesson that she needs to get away from The Prince." A blonde girl said, looking angry.

The short girl turned to the blonde and Kyōya could see that she was angry too. "I wish I could tell that other guy to go get bent, but damn it."

Kyōya was surprised with these three girls. They knew he was in here and yet they talked about how they touched Erika—trying to tell her to leave him. Like that woman needed anymore encouragement! At that point he wanted to choke every last one of them for messing with Erika.

He tried to listen in a little more but the class started and they stopped talking. _Crap!_ He tried to think of some other way of figuring out who the guy was that _saved_ Erika. Though, he felt like a moron because he should have been the one who saved Erika not this other guy. What was he to do? Tie her down and make sure that she stays out of trouble? Yeah, right! She would really call him a monster for even thinking that.

Kyōya slumped down in his chair as the class dragged on—what was he to do? Erika would never tell him what happened to her and that seriously made him bristle with anger. He knew that it was his fault for her not to trust him but still, he was starting to question his body. His emotions were not in check as he had thought and some small part of him wanted to let Erika go.

Kyōya stopped short. No, he wouldn't be able to do that. His heart skipped a beat in protest and his stomach knotted. So he _had_ to find out who was playing around with Erika and put a stop to it before Erika got herself in too deep.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

After school Kyōya found Erika at her locker—still looking like she was day-dreaming. He sighed, what could he do to get her to stop? There still was no way to force her to tell him. Would she give up the farce if he did? Would she leave him because of that?

He shook his head, no, she would rather be somewhere else that was as far away from him as possible. He walked up to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, turned around, and had a name on her lips that quickly died when she noticed it was him. "Kimu…"

His eyes narrowed, that name sounded familiar. He quickly tucked that information away and set a frown on his face. "Who?"

Erika turned red as she quickly turned around and continued getting her things out of her locker. "No one. I thought you were someone else who…" she finished quietly, "was going to beat me up."

He really caught that one and was thankful that she wasn't facing him because he flinched. He had failed in protecting her. "Well, let's get going. I'm tired and it takes an extra fifteen minutes to walk you home." He turned to leave.

"You don't have to walk me home!" she yelled.

He stopped, pain stabbed at him as he heard the hurt in her voice. Whatever had happened today had really upset her. He trumped down the irritation that arose and quietly told her, "I want to walk you home."

Erika took a minute before she stepped up next to him and elbowed his arm. He looked down and she was looking at the ground but she wanted him to walk her home. He smiled, _that didn't hurt now did it?_ He wanted to snort at that small voice in his head but he led the way as she followed.

They were about two blocks away from her house when he spotted a car coming. He stopped, if she wanted to play dumb with him about who she was day-dreaming about then sweet revenge was his. There was a puddle next to them and just as she stopped, the car went through the puddle, splashing her.

At first he was surprised that it splashed her then he wanted to laugh. How could he have planned that so perfectly? He didn't and he was wishing that he had but there had been another reason for why he had stopped. He was going to ask her a question but that thought was lost to the wind.

"Ahh!" she yelled, looking down at her skirt.

He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Clumsy," he whispered out. He continued walking on, feeling the heated glare coming from her on his back.

She caught back up just as a kid yelled something, running by. More kids ran by then out of nowhere a sharp pain hit him in the leg. To someone just watching, they would think he just seemed to deflate but really it had hit a sore spot on his leg. He couldn't help it—it pissed him off that of all places to poke, the damn stick would strike there.

"Ow…huh? My Excalibur…" the kid that fell said.

The other kids, that had already went by, had turned around and were looking at what had happened. One of them spoke up, "What are you doing?"

The next one spoke, "C'mon already."

Kyōya couldn't help the rage that rolled through him. He had barely gotten rid of the bruise and it was still a little sore but taking a tumble out of your bed was no laughing matter. He turned his head to the kid that _just_ _had_ to hit that area on his leg and gave the look of his full wrath.

The kid backpedaled quickly away from him, getting up, and running away. The other two followed suit, yelling something to the kid running from him. As they cleared away from him, Erika just had to say something. "Clumsy!" She put her hand up to keep him from seeing the smile on her lips.

His anger rolled toward her. "Hey. Poochie," he said. She just had to say something to him.

Erika's face froze as he grabbed the stick and chucked the damn thing as far as he could throw it. She turned and watched it fly through the air—he clapped his hand together to help him release the rest of his pent up anger. With one final word towards her, "Fetch," he was satisfied.

She quickly turned back toward him, surprise etched into her face. "Huh? Why should I do that?"

He didn't care if she hated him for the rest of her life. He was hurt that she didn't notice the pain thrumming through his body. So he did the only thing that he knew that would piss her off and leave him time to work through the pain. "Didn't you hear me? I said, fetch. You're a dog, right?"

She shook with fear as she finally understood her position and took off after the stick. He watched as she turned a corner of a building then he was finding the nearest place to take a seat. His leg hurt like a motherfucker and really he just wanted to head home. Erika had royally pissed him off with her laughing at him but also with the fact that she wasn't telling him what had happened to her today. He knew that she wouldn't tell him because it now dawned on him that telling someone else what had happened to them is in a whole different ball park.

Kyōya sighed, why did fake dating have to be so complicated? He knew there were rules but what happened to the rules when the heart and body didn't follow them? He gnashed his teeth when his leg let him know that it still was in pain with a stab. He gripped the edge of the low wall he was sitting on and let the wave of pain crash through him. It eased up finally and he tried standing, it hurt but he would be able to make it home.

At that same time Erika came back around the corner of the building with a stick in hand. She was sweaty and panting hard. She looked like she wanted to take the stick and beat the crap out of him. Instead she came up to him, holding out the stick.

"You're late. What took you so long?" he said, trying to sound pissed but to him it had no heat.

"B-But I didn't know where it went…" she panted out.

His words carried a sigh as he spoke, "You could have picked up anything that looked about right." She had the look of realization as he continued. "This is where those lies of yours should come in handy. What a moron." He turned away from her, wanting to hide his eyes from her. Pain had settled at the base of his skull and he didn't want her to see nor did he want to her anymore of her whining.

He walked toward a soda vending machine—trying to work out the knot that had settled into his muscle—and pulled the change for a drink. He selected a drink but felt her staring at him expectantly. He turned to her, knowing that he was going to get mad at himself later when he spoke the words, "What are you getting your hopes up for? Bad dog. You're not getting a treat." He opened the can and started guzzling it down.

She retreated but tried covering her tracks, "I-I wasn't hoping for…"

He finished his drink then looked back at her. "Good grief. Looks like I need to train you again from square one."

Erika got the look of disbelief across her face when he turned away from her. He really hated himself for that one but at that moment in time he didn't give a shit what she thought. He hurt like hell, he was tired, and Erika was being unusually _Erika_ today. All he wanted was to get her home then head home himself so he could go to bed early.

She followed behind him, making sure that she stayed a good three feet away from him. In some way, he was sure that she could feel that he was giving off a 'don't talk to me' vibe. She was making sure that he had enough space to know that she didn't get in his sights again. She said nothing the rest of the time and he was thankful for that.

When they finally made it to her house, she zipped around him, making a bee line for her front door. "See you tomorrow," he said as she passed him. He turned but not before he caught her turning around and giving him a surprised look. That was the first time that he had ever said that to her. He made sure that he was making tracks.

He made it home in record time, found the shower, and then he was diving into his bed. A thought ran ramped in his mind as he tried to clear it. He couldn't help but wonder if Erika was starting to like him or if she just wanted this faking to stop soon. She seemed ready to give up but then she surprises him and keeps going. He was starting to feel like he needed to give it up because _he_ was starting to get attached to her.

He shook his head—no, he wasn't going to be the first one to punk out on the deal they made. He rolled over and stuffed his pillow under his head, haunted—she was going to be the first one to give in. He closed his eyes and found sleep quickly but it was hunted by a girl with brown hair and mocha eyes.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The next day was no better than the day before for Kyōya. He was tired and still hurt but he was able to function. Classes seemed to drag on but how was that any change to any other day. He sat in his chair, staring at the board, hoping that some idea would come to him about Erika. That never happened before the bell rang and he stood up to leave.

He walked the short distance to Erika's class room to pick her up to head home. He was surprised when he was greeted by Tezuka and Marin, who both had a mischievous glint to their eyes. "Oh?" he said as they came closer.

"You're late, Satsie!" Marin said.

He couldn't help repeating her last word as he thought that pet name would roll right off Erika's tongue perfectly. "Satsie?"

Tezuka walked up next to Marin speaking, "Erika went to the health room with a boy."

He was taken by surprise, _how did Erika get hurt_? He whispered out, "Oh?"

Marin's eyes lit up, she had caught the scent of his surprise. "It doesn't look good. You'd better go after them."

Tezuka picked up the thread of conversation. "Bet she's cheating on you."

Kyōya remained cool on the outside but he couldn't help that their words had sliced him. He knew he shouldn't be mad but in some small way he was, she could have at least texted him. He turned away from the piranhas that were looking for anything to use against Erika and headed to the health room.

Just as he reached the door he heard a male's voice come from the health room. "I wouldn't do it for anyone, but you."

Kyōya stopped in his tracks— _who the hell is this guy?!_ He didn't catch Erika's soft reply but he felt his rage ignite when the next words came out of the other guy's mouth. "Listen…Sunday's coming up. Would you go somewhere with me?"

Erika quickly replied, "S-Sure!"

"I'm glad. Then meet me at Kobatodai Station at 1:00?" the guy said.

Past that Kyōya wanted so badly to rip through the door that he couldn't see straight for a full minute. The last thing he heard was they were exchanging e-mail addresses. He sucked in a breath and tried to reign in his anger before he did something that he'd regret later. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth and it was helping—marginally.

Finally after some ranting and almost making himself light headed, he was back to his stoicism. He opened the door with a fake smile on as he said, "Looks like you're having fun, Erika."

She went ram-rod straight then turned to him, looking like a dog caught stealing food from the table. "K-Kyōya! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Tezuka and Marin said you were coming to the health room. I was worried," he said, worry actually leaking into his voice. He lifted her bag up, "I brought your bag." He looked at the guy next to her and a shiver ran up his spine. "Who's this?"

Erika looked taken aback by his question of the other guy. Was she hoping that he wouldn't notice him? As if! She brought her hand up to point at him as she introduced him. "Th-This is Kimura from class 7! He saved me from some scary girls before and today I skinned my knee…"

Kyōya continued to smile but really he wanted to choke the hell out of the other guy. Though he was mad at himself because now he knew why she had been acting weird yesterday. Now all the pieces made sense to him, the three girls talking, her being all day-dreamy, and now this guy, Kimura. He played it cool as he said, "Oh? Well, well. I hope you'll let me thank you, too."

The look Kimura gave him made Kyōya bristle. There was something off with the way he was staring him down and Kyōya wanted to snatch Erika and get the hell away from Kimura. His smile faltered and he made up his mind that this guy was going down for messing with Erika. He turned away from the room telling Erika, "Let's go, Erika."

He stopped in the hallway waiting for Erika to catch up. When she came near he spoke, "Hey. Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it already." He was just going to delate Kimura's information but his anger got the better of him. When she handed over her phone he broke it in half. She went off immediately.

"What are you doing?!"

He sighed. Yes, it delighted him that she was now pissed at him. In the end, though, he was going to replace her phone when he got the chance. At the time being he wanted her to know that he was mad at her. "You're the one at fault. Don't go wagging your tail for other men." Once he said that his mind did a devilish thing. It showed Erika in a very skimpy dress. Going from one guy to another and the whole time she was smiling at him. Knowing that it hurt him to see her with other men. He bared his teeth as he pushed that image away—she didn't know that fear of his.

"I-I wasn't wagging my tail," Erika spoke defiantly.

"Never speak to him again," he said coldly.

Her anger flared up as she fired back at him. "How come?! I can do what I want, can't I? You're not even my real boyfriend! It's not even real cheating!"

He had crossed his arms and looked at her with self-loathing. If she wanted to play that game then he was game. "Oh? Have you forgotten the position you're in?" That stopped her up short. He bent down to her level and spoke levelly, "You're the dog. I'm your master. You have no power to refuse me." In short she _had_ the power to break this off. It scared her, though, to be caught in her own lie. Granted he played the asshole that made her life hell, he made sure that he stayed away from the stuff that would make her definitely want to get away from him.

"Understood," she said as she bowed.

He bent forward to hand her the broken pieces of her phone as he said, "That's a good girl. Let's go home." He turned away from her and headed to the lockers.

On their way home Erika barely said a word. He looked back to her and saw she was glowering at him as she hopelessly tried putting her phone back together. He shook his head—tomorrow he would go to the cell phone store and buy her another one.

She stopped her tinkering to fully look at him. "What?" she snapped at him.

He stopped and half turned to her. "Don't worry about your phone."

She stopped too, a frown on her lips. "Why?"

That's when he realized his mistake. He was going to say and do something nice for her. He felt bad about breaking her phone but that didn't mean he had to tell her. So when his mouth decided to speak what was on his mind he couldn't help the look of surprise on his face. "I'll buy you another one."

The first thing that he registered on her face was shock and surprise but then it quickly morphed into disbelief. "Yeah right!" she yelled at him.

He took a step back. What was he to expect from her? Rejoice that he was going to buy her a new one—even though _he_ broke her old one? He couldn't even begin to place how he felt at that moment. Rage, anger, disappointment, hurt, pain…sadness. The last thought has him shaking his head. No way was he sad at her refusal but then again he could feel it creeping up his throat.

With a thick throat he finally spoke, "I was being serious." He couldn't look at her anymore as he felt his face heat up with hurt. He walked the last three blocks to her house with Erika trailing behind him.

He stopped in front of the gate to her house and looked at the door. Erika stepped up next to him but she only lingered long enough to look up at him then jogged to her door. She turned back to him and he could see that she was trying to work something over in her mind. With a final half wave to him, she disappeared behind the door, clicking it shut.

He slowly turned away from her house and walked the next fifteen minutes home in silence. He couldn't think of anything to help him justify why he had been soft toward her. Maybe if he wouldn't have broken her phone she wouldn't be this pissed at him? But wasn't that what he was wanting? Her furious at him?

He stalled at his door, looking at it blankly. It _was_ his fault. He had been stupid and in a moment of heat he had broken something that wasn't his. _But_ …His little voice stated… _if you wouldn't have broken her phone, you would have done something else to her that would make you regret even being around her._ He shivered. It was true. He had been mad enough that Erika would have been the target of his rage. He stepped away from his door as if it had just zapped him.

This was not him! He would _never_ hurt Erika! Would he? No, he shook his head, he would never have touched Erika and if he had… He gulped for air. What the _hell_ was he _thinking_!? He gritted his teeth as pain shot across his head, he needed to get himself back under control and make sure that Erika was okay tomorrow.

He headed into the house and quickly went to the shower. Took a cold one and then lay in his bed until a fitful sleep found him.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Next day Kyōya went to the cell store and bought Erika a new phone. He made sure that his number was in the phone then he headed to Erika's place to give it to her. He knocked on the door and Erika's mother answered.

"Hello, I'm sorry to have come here unannounced but I was wondering if Erika was home?" Kyōya said.

Erika's mother took a step back, surprise in her eyes. "W-Well, um…She's not home. But may I ask who are?"

It was Kyōya's turn to be surprised. Hadn't Erika told her mother about what was going on? Wasn't that what girls did? He mentally shook himself as he answered, "I'm a friend of Erika's and I wanted to ask her a question. I couldn't get ahold of her last night." Of course he knew why.

"Oh, well, she told me that she had dropped her phone on the way home yesterday from school. Smashed it to pieces. So that would explain why you couldn't get in touch with her. But you look familiar," she pondered.

"I must have that face. I was wondering if you possibly know where she went?" Kyōya asked, having an idea of where she was.

"Something about meeting someone at the station…"

Kyōya didn't need to hear the rest as he turned away from Erika's mother. Erika had not listened to him and was sure that now she was getting herself into trouble. He headed to the nearest train station and took the next train to Kobatodai Station. Of course he was mad but now he was more worried that Erika had gotten into something a little over her head.

He got off at Kobatodai Station and thought there was no way he could find her in this crowd. He headed to the little park outside the station and hoped that Erika would walk by. Soon he wasn't disappointed. He watched as both Erika and Kimura walked into the park and found a seat not too far from where he was sitting—hidden behind some bushes.

"No, thank you. I had a lot of fun," Kimura said. Kyōya listened in on the conversation.

"Me, too," Erika said brightly. Kyōya rolled his eyes.

"So, I've been wondering… That man before…he was your boyfriend, right?" Kimura asked. Kyōya's anger spiked, he could see where this was heading. Erika somehow kept getting herself wrapped up in her lies.

"Th-That's just…" Erika started.

"I'm sorry I invited you out when you have a boyfriend. It's probably a big brother." Kyōya shook with his anger now, the sly dog _was_ barking up the wrong tree. But why should that matter to him? He startled back, _no way_? He shook his head as the feeling told him what he knew all along.

That's when it pissed him off that Erika bought the lie. "N-Not at all. Kyōya's not my boyfriend!"

"But you're going out, right?" Kimura asked, not sure how to handle the news. Well Kyōya knew how to handle the news, break the prick's neck.

"No! For certain reasons, he was pretending to be my boyfriend, but…we're not really going out." Kyōya wanted to laugh at the way she was so bought into Kimura's lie. Though, how could he? Wasn't _he_ lying to Erika about how he felt towards her?

"Is that…true?" Kimura asked.

"Yeah! So it's totally fine. I was actually really happy you asked me… If you don't mind, Kimura, I'd like to have a real boyfriend…" So that was it? She wanted a real boyfriend?

As Kyōya expected, Kimura wanted nothing to do with Erika. It was just a ploy to get at him. Though, it still pissed him off when Kimura backed out quickly. "No, no, no way!"

"Huh?" Erika asked, lost.

"Why would I date someone like you if you're not Sata's girl?" Kimura turned away from Erika. "What am I doing? Tell a guy stuff earlier. This was a waste of time and money."

Erika was still lost as to what was going on and Kyōya slowly moved forward around the bushes as Erika asked, "K-Kimura?"

Kimura turned back to Erika as he explained, "I'm sorry. Long ago, Sata stole a girlfriend of mine. So I wanted to steal his girlfriend to get back at him. I just wanted him to know how it felt." Erika dropped the bottled drink she had, her head hung. "So anyway, forget all this, okay? Later!"

That's when the gig was up and Kyōya was past his boiling point. He wanted to kill Kimura for the way he just got Erika's hopes way up then made them come crashing down—hard. He spoke before the weasel could get away. "I see. I see. That makes sense. I thought you had the same smell about you as me." He played it cool but it was the truth. He would have done the same shit to another girl but Erika was different. She made him feel different. He pulled down his shades as the surprise started to fade.

"S-Sata!" Kimura said, looking scared.

Kyōya stood as he spoke, "Taking revenge out of spite. What a gutless move." He hung his shades on the front of his shirt.

Kimura bulked. "Sh-Shut up! You're the one who stole my girlfriend!"

"I don't remember stealing anyone. I think that girlfriend of yours fell for me on her own." Kyōya didn't remember her in any way. There were those girls who kept asking to walk home with him. Maybe she was one of them? "Anyway… Don't beat around the bush. Come at me directly." He was tired of Kimura's crap. He hated when guys tried to find anyway to tear him down.

Kimura took a step back, bringing his hands up in a half attempt of defending himself. "Wh-What, you wanna fight?"

"No way. I hate violence," he said with a smile. Though, there was half of him wanting to beat the crap out of the asshole standing in front of him. He turned toward Erika but she was looking at the ground. He spoke to her, "C'mon. Let's go home, Erika."

As he placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up at Kimura. "Kimura…was it really a lie? From the start? Everything you said…everything you did… All of it?" Tears started to gather in her eyes.

Kyōya wanted to snatch Erika up for asking those questions but he felt that Kimura was going to be the only one to explain to her that she was being led around. He listened as Kimura told her the truth. "It's your fault for being tricked. I mean…how desperate for a man are you?" Kyōya felt her shake with hurt.

He gnashed his teeth to keep from hitting the douche bag behind him as he let Kimura finish speaking. "I say a few nice things and you fall right for me. I'd never go for a girl as cheap as you."

It killed Kyōya to see her hurt in such a way that it made her cry. He had never seen her cry in front of him but he was sure that he had made her cry—a couple of times. Still it infuriated the hell out of him that Kimura was making a fool out of her. That's when something snapped inside of him. He turned on Kimura and punched the living shit out of him. It felt great to finally punch the bastard.

Kimura fell to the ground, looking a little surprised as to what just happened. "That hurt! I thought you hated violence!" Kimura yelled at him as he held his cheek.

Kyōya stared down at him, fire raging in his eyes. "Yeah. I said that. So?"

Kimura was taken aback. "What the hell? You two really are dating!"

Kyōya turned away from Kimura and hold a hand out to Erika. "No we're not. Give it up already," he spoke to Kimura. He turned Erika around so they could head out but not before he spoke the last words over his shoulder. "But she does belong to me." He put a possessive arm across her shoulders. "It gets me mad when you hurt her for no reason." He walked away from the piece of trash sitting on the ground.

When they were a good distance away he stepped away from Erika. He was coming back to his senses and realized that he had showed a side of himself that he didn't want anyone to see. At first he wanted to tell Erika that she needed to get her head straight but the words fell when he saw the look in her eyes. She was shocked badly that she looked to be walking in a daze. He let her be but knew she would ask about what had just happened.

Finally he spoke because he was tired of the silence. "You really never learn. How many times are you going to be fooled? You should learn from your time with me."

She finally spoke to him, "Did you know about Kimura from the start?"

"Of course." No he didn't. "And about your lie, too." Though she couldn't lie herself out of a wet paper-sack. He wasn't going to tell her that he had an idea about what was going on. "But no more getting me involved in this nonsense, okay? Next time, I'll throw you out a window." He was kidding but at the same time, no he wasn't. The girl was always getting in over her head.

She was quiet for a moment then spoke out, "Oh, well. I had my first love, I guess…"

He stopped, turned around, and flicked her in the head. "You idiot."

She jerked back. "Ow! That hurts."

He didn't like the way her thinking was going. "You'd gotten yourself up in a tizzy about romance, right? 'Love' you experience in that state is just self-delusion." He turned away but he knew that he was also talking about himself. He had gotten himself up in a knot because he _had_ been worried about Erika. "There's no point in getting depressed over love like that."

He went over to a vending machine and got a drink. It amazed him that he felt that they were having a _moment_. He turned his head and saw her looking at him with a mix of emotions. "What are you looking at? I'm not buying you one just because you're depressed." He started walking away but stopped short when he realized that Erika wasn't following. He looked back and saw that she was looking a little…overwhelmed? "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up and there was a light to her eyes that made him shiver a little. Self-determination. "Let's get going, Poochie," he said, making her glare at him. But the light of self-determination still held in her eyes. He smiled, liking the look. "I might have to train you again from square one."

He continued walking on and liked that now she was determined to find something for her own. She caught back up to him but unlike yesterday she was on his heels. He peeked back and saw that she was staring at him hard. His mouth went dry—that determination was…was for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I have been a little absent but there is a good reason behind it. I'm working on trying to finish up on college and this semester is really difficult.**

 **I was inspired to finish up this chapter and get it posted by some really persistent reviewers. :) I have to say, you guys make writing for this tv show fun and enjoyable to do. I hope you guys like this chapter because I come with some bad news. I won't be posting until this summer. I'm sorry but I need to keep my focus on school. You all should be happy with this one because the word count that came in on this one was a whopper of write, 10,101. So I hope no one is too disappointed because I will continue to write this story but I need to finish this semester of school.**

 **Keep up the reviews and thank you guys for the ones who left reviews. Anyways, I don't not own Wolf Girl and Black Prince.**

* * *

It has now been three months since Erika had asked Kyōya to be her fake boyfriend and he had agreed. Now he was beginning to regret the whole thing. It wasn't the fact of Erika or that she was starting to get on his nerves about them going out. It was the fact that he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check and getting attached to Erika. He was scared. Even though he laughed at that but it was true.

Kyōya was finding out things about Erika that he liked and of course there were things he didn't like but he couldn't judge. He had no right to judge her and that only felt fare because he did say mean words to her. Even if she got mad at him, she still walked with him and talked too. He had moments of self-doubt and that scared him even more.

When summer vacation rolled around she e-mailed and texted him non-stop—he couldn't bring himself to answer any of them. In a small way he felt that she should be with someone else who would treat her right. Not be a complete asshole towards her and call her a dog. He was truly starting to understand why she yelled at him most of the time and why he acted the way he did with her. She understood.

Kyōya made the connection that she understood him because she was taking the time to get to know _him_. The _him_ that he kept away from everybody because he couldn't let down his guard. It was impossible for Kyōya to bring down his wall, even if it was only a little. That little of the wall was because of Erika and her wit.

Though one day he got a text from her and it surprised him a little. She had asked if 'she could come over and if they could just hang out at his place.' Of course he immediately texted back 'no' and put his phone as far away from him as possible. He had wanted her to come over but his dad was home and he didn't really want to explain anything to his dad. In the end he had berated himself because he was being selfish. Selfish in that fact that he wanted Erika next to him so he could smell that wonderful perfume of hers and so that he could watch her reactions as he said something to make her show them.

Kyōya looked at his father at one point and had wanted to ask what it was like to know that you had found 'the one' who understands who you are. But the question had died on his lips when the thought of asking would bring up the subject of his mother. In some small way, he did miss his mother but she never came to see him and she never called to talk to him. His sister of course came to visit sometimes but nothing really came from their mother when it came to him. He felt that he had done something wrong but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve her silence.

He shook his head. He didn't need the help of his parents. He could figure this out—or at least attempt too.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

When school rolled around he wasn't feeling too hot. Of course it had to be a week before school but he was hoping that he could maybe get better beforehand.

It didn't. The closer it got to the first day of school the more he felt like shit. His head was pounding, his nose was stuffed, and the chills he had was enough that he had to put four blankets on the bed. His dad wasn't home and the thought of going to the store to get medicine was out of the question.

The first day of school came and Kyōya was weak with exhaustion. By the time he looked at the clock it was almost two in the afternoon. He sighed, rolled over, and went back to sleep. His mind too tired to worry about missing school.

A couple of hours, or what he thought was a couple of hours, went by and he heard the doorbell. At first he didn't understand what the hell the noise was. Then it came again and he woke up, looking toward the door. _Who the hell?_ He thought. Kyōya rolled out of bed and stumbled sideways into the wall. _Damn it_!

The doorbell came again and it grated on his nerves, the damn thing was annoying. He got closer to the door and there was a soft rap on it. His face scrunched up in confusion as he hit the voice intercom button. "Yes?" he asked.

"Kyōya? It's Erika!"

He was now officially confused. Why was she here? "Erika?"

In a nerviest tirade she spoke, "Um, I came to bring you printouts and stuff from school."

He thought for a moment then flinched when a sharp pain pierced across his head. He was still too exhausted to think straight. "Coming," he said as he wanted to get this over with then go back to bed.

He opened the door and a wave of dizziness hit him as the heat of the day hit him. Erika took a half step back, looking shocked.

"K-Kyōya."

He asked the obvious question. "Why are you doing it? You're not in my class."

"San asked me to," she stated. "It's the stuff the teacher asked for and a souvenir Tezuka brought from Okinawa."

Kyōya's mind blanked out, his head felt better and his nose wasn't _as_ stuffed. He was confused. Of course he had been up a couple of times but there was something different that was making him have a little more energy. Being outside? He rolled his eyes mentally.

Erika lifted the bag she had in her hand and he slowly grabbed it from her. "Sure," he said as his way of saying thank you. He waited for Erika to leave but she continued to stand there and he was starting to get irritated. "Great. You've done what you came for, so you can go now."

"Um, sure," she said sounding unsure.

He turned to leave, saying, "Later," as he went. Though at that same moment his body was being stupid and decided to have a dizzy spell. He walked right into the door jamb, worse yet the door came and slammed into the back of his head. Kyōya saw stars as he falls to the floor.

He heard Erika as she let out a surprised sound then she rushed forward. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back up. He tried pulling away but his head pitched forward and he landed hard on the ground inside his home.

"Oh, my god, Kyōya," Erika said. She rushed through the door and pushed him over to see his face.

His eyes focused on her face and she looked close to tears. He unconsciously showed his confusion on his face as he tried to figure out why she was worried for him. He noticed that her look changed, he thought he had saw surprise deep in her eyes. He pushed it aside and glared at her. "What the hell?" he whispered.

She jerked back when he sat up and had the look that there was a question on the end of her tongue. He continued to glare at her as he labored to get up from the ground. He turned away from her and started walking back to his room, angry that he walked into a damn door jamb.

"Um, are you okay?" Erika asked quietly.

He stopped, once again his vision swim before him and he reached out for the wall for support. What the hell was going on? His body acted as if being this long out of bed was a very bad idea. He took a step and felt his leg give out—thankfully he still had a hand on the wall.

"Kyōya?" Erika asked quietly from behind him.

He could hear the concern in her voice. But his anger was getting tripled with the fact that he didn't feel good, so when he spoke it was harsh. "What?! Leave me alone." Then as if his anger deflated, he said softly, "I don't need anyone here."

He jumped when he felt a cool hand on his arm. He looked and was surprised when Erika ducked under his arm and settled it across her shoulders. Her right arm wrapped around his waist and she kept a hold on his arm as she pulled some of his weight toward her. Surprisingly she held her ground and then looked up at him. "Let's get you to bed," she said, determined.

At first he tried to lean away from her but she quickly pulled him back and he could almost hear her growling at him. He didn't like her helping him but somehow he lost some of his resistance as he realized that he would never had made it back to bed by himself. He reluctantly let her lead the way and by the time he made it back to bed he was barely conscious. She pulled back the covers and he flippantly fell into bed, not facing her.

Erika settled onto her knees as she pulled his covers up. "Are you okay? Have you taken cold medicine?"

"No," he said uncaringly.

"You've got to eat something first." For a split second she was stumped then went on, "What to do?"

He was beginning to get irritated with her. Couldn't she just leave him alone? "It's fine. You don't have to do anything."

"No, I have to!" Erika said, sounded pissed with him. "It'll last longer if you don't treat it. I know. How about I make rice porridge? How do you make it again? Um…" He could hear her tinkering with her phone—trying to find something.

He turned around and sat up—reached out and took her phone from her. "I don't need you to go out of your way for me. Butt out already," he said sounded tired even to himself.

A light flared in Erika's eyes as she sat forward. "How can you say that? I'm trying to take care of you."

"I never asked you to." He was confused by her willingness. Why would she even care that he was sick? Shouldn't she be happy that he is? He was sure that it had to be some trick. He tossed her phone away from him and she leaped forward to grab it from the air.

She turned back to him—anger and confusion mixed in her eyes. "Why are you acting so tough? With the way you exploit me all the time…" He turned away from her and laid back down. Not wanting to listen anymore. He heard her get up then walk away a little. "When is your family coming home?" she asked softly.

"How should I know?" he said bitterly.

"What? Why don't you know?" she said, surprised.

He wanted to throttle her but he felt light headed. So quietly he said, "You never stop, do you? My dad works late. My mom doesn't live with us."

"I see…" He could almost hear the wheels creaking in her mind.

He turned toward her—serious. "Please don't turn melancholy. It's been like that since I was a kid." He turned back—his eyes feeling heavy. "It's become normal for me. I don't even think about it anymore. So just go already. You'll only make my cold worse. Go."

Erika quickly fired back at him. "Fine! So you'll be okay without anything, is that it? Excuse me!" She grabbed her bag and he jumped a little when she slammed the front door.

He sighed. He had realized that she was not to blame for him feeling like shit but still she was being a bit pushy. He settled more into his bed and then he was out.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The next morning was no better than yesterday morning. In fact, it was so much worse that when the doorbell rang he jumped out of bed—disoriented. He cursed as he slowly walked toward the door, he glanced at the clock on the way, and cursed some more. It was four in the morning—or so he thought. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Erika standing there and the sun shining bright.

"Hello!" she said, bringing a hand up in greeting.

His mood soured. "You again?"

"I'm coming in!" Erika marched into his house and he was left at the door, confused.

As quickly as he could he followed her into the living room and tried to block her. "Don't invite yourself in."

She stopped, looked at him, and then placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him square in the eyes. "It's fine. Just get back to bed." She started pushing him backwards toward his room.

He was mad but at the same time he had a new appreciation for her. She was showing a side of her that made him want to listen to her but at that moment it pissed him off. "Hey!" he said. His head was spinning and she was pushing him backwards—a sure way of making him fall. But they made it to his room and she pushed him down onto his bed.

His gutter mind kicked in and he caught himself before he could grab Erika. This was really the first time she forced her way into his house and a dirty part of him liked that. He wanted to pull her into his bed, kiss her, and hug her, anything so that he would just feel better— even if it was for a moment. But he quickly knocked that thought away as she walked away from him.

She knelled at the table in his room and dumped a bag full of medicine. "Is there anything you want? If there is, just say it. I'll do anything." Erika was looking down, hiding her face.

He wanted to laugh. Yes, there was something he wanted her to do but he was sure that she would quickly find the door. He knew she was talking about the medicine but that was not what his body was wanting. It wanted her. He wanted to do all the things he had thought of earlier, even smell her skin. His mind was overridden with the want and need but he knew it was because he didn't feel well.

He spoke up but it was a little—breathy? "I told you to just let it go. Are you trying to get me in your debt?"

She looked up at him and then the next thing he knew; she slapped patches on his face. He was completely surprised and almost grabbed her hands but he froze.

"Listen to me. When you're in bad shape, you need to let people dote on you unconditionally." She balled her hands into fists as she continued. "Drop the self-consciousness and pride already." She looked down. "You need to let the kindness of others fill you up. If you don't…you'll end up a total sourpuss, like you."

He was blown away by her bluntness but it still hit him hard. She was trying to help him and he was being a total asshole about it. _Yeah_ him… He listened as she continued to talk to him.

"Well, I know it might be hard for you. But you can at least let down your guard for me. I'm your dog." She looked at him, hope shining in her eyes.

He sat there thinking about her speech. She had a point but still it was very hard for him to let loose and let someone in. He tried to think of something that would make her understand but it fell short—there was nothing he could say. Finally, he said, "Calling yourself a dog? You're hopeless."

Erika looked at him with disbelief then yelled, "You say it all the time!"

Again he wanted to laugh but then his head felt light. He laid down as he thought about her question in a clearer way. "Fruit," he said.

"Huh?"

"I want pineapples, kiwis. Sour stuff."

"Leave it to me! I'll buy them now! Hang on!" she said with enthusiasm. He listened as she walked out the door and then was gone.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. In a dazed half sleep, he heard her come back through the door. Then there was some banging of pots and soon there was a smell that drifted into his room. He woke up just as Erika stepped into the room, holding a tray in her hands.

"Here you go! I call it 'even a terrible rifle will eventually hit if you keep firing' gruel."

He rolled over and looked at the tray. There was a lot of food and his stomach knotted with discomfort. "That's pretty substantial food to feed a sick person. And I didn't actually ask for it."

"I searched and got lots of results, so I just combined them. It's tasty, anyway." He wanted to groan with frustration. Then he watched a mischief light lit her face. "You okay? Want to sit up to eat?"

"Feel groggy," he said trying to get her to leave him alone.

She smiled. "Then I'll feed you."

He sat up in bed—the hell with that. If she feed him then she would make sure that he finished everything. His stomach lurched at that thought—no way. He took the food from her and started eating.

"After you eat, take some medicine, okay? I bought you a sport drink, too. Want it?"

He looked at her and was once again surprised to find himself thinking that she was just as manipulative as he was. Of course her manipulation was minimal but she knew how to make it effective. He liked that. Not everyone could get away with it but Erika knew that he wouldn't let his pride be wounded.

Kyōya took the drink from her and watched as she got up, walking back towards the kitchen. He turned back to his food and tried to finish the soup but his stomach wasn't having it. He ate most of it but then stopped, got out of bed, and placed the tray on the table. He got back into bed and called out, "Erika?"

Within seconds she was at his door. "Finished?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Why?" His mind was trying to figure something out.

She looked down. "Even someone like you will always have _someone_ out there that will be willing to take care of you." Erika stepped forward, grabbed the tray, and left the room.

Kyōya watched her retreating back then looked at the ceiling. It was nice to have someone that was being nice and helping him to get better. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

What he didn't expect was that he would dream about a long forgotten memory. He was maybe nine years old or he thought and it was winter. He was enjoying the snow that had fallen the night before, making snowmen. He had turned to let his parents know what he had done but then he heard snow being crunched down. He looked back and one of the snowmen had fallen over. At first he didn't understand but then he cried when he made the connection that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his forehead and he slowly woke up from his nightmare. Kyōya looked at the face that was hovering over him, it was Erika. He tried to understand when had she came back and how had she gotten in. Before he could say anything he saw the look in her eyes. She was sad about something.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"You've been here the whole time?" he asked her, surprised. There was a feeling that welled up inside him—gratitude. But there was also another feeling that made him feel like it was impossible to have—contentment.

"Yeah," she answered. She looked at him another moment then she looked down.

He couldn't understand why she had stayed. Was there a reason behind it? Did she really care? He almost wished that it was because she did care but he knew better. He sat up in bed.

"You should sleep a little longer," she cried out, looking up at him.

"Hey. What are you trying to get out of this?" He really wanted to know.

"Huh?" Erika looked confused to his question.

"You're always whining at me about everything. So you're after something, right?" Kyōya tried to find the fault in her thinking.

When he watched her reaction to his question, her face saddened even more, as if she could see right through him. "Why do you only see things in that sort of light?" she said softly. She closed her eyes as she continued. "I wanted to do it, so I did it. I'm not after anything."

He looked at her and tried to see through her lie but she was being serious. In all his life no one has been this nice unless they were after something. For Erika not to want anything was a nice change of pace for him. It still rubbed off wrong but he couldn't help the remark that came out his mouth. "So you're faking nice."

Out the corner of his eye he could see her shaking her head slightly. "That's a nasty way of putting it… Fine. I am. You got a problem?" No, he didn't have a problem with it. She was being truthful about her actions and that was saying something. If only he could be truthful about the way he treated her.

She turned away from him and continued talking. "Most people would still be happy about it. What's the problem?"

He bent his head forward. How could he have been so mean to a girl who had her moments of having a pure heart? But he answered her question because it was a problem to him. "There's such a thing as an unwelcome favor, too."

Kyōya was starting to understand that Erika was trying to understand why he was the he was. She turned around and shoved a glass of water in front of him. "Whatever. Take in fluids!"

He looked at the glass in surprise, she was angry with him but she still tried to help. He took the glass from her and took a sip. Erika got up and went back through his bedroom door. He heard the water running and sighed. She was a handful at times but then again she was only thinking about how to help him. He looked toward the door.

Could he really drop his defenses and have someone like her? Would she even stay with him? Kyōya retreated back into himself at that thought. No one stays around him. So why would she even want to? Then a thought occurred to him. She was still here, wasn't she?

He moved to stand—his inhabitations gone. He got to the door and froze, a thought floating in the forefront. _You can't!_ He stumbled back. There was no way that Erika would put aside all the things he did and be with him. She would hate him, if she didn't already. But he felt his heart skip a beat—misery taking its toll.

His heart wanted him to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, making her his, anything to fill the hole that had formed in his heart. He wanted to see her smile and use her wit to make him smile. She was making his life brighter and he wanted more. But he couldn't bring himself to give in to those feelings because they weren't real. He was sure that they weren't.

Kyōya heard the water shut off and he headed back to bed. Erika came a moment later and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know you're sick and you don't need to hear about why people are nice." She walked in and grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow."

He laid down and listened to her head toward the door. Then she called out, "If anything goes wrong or you feel lonely, text me! I'll come by anytime!"

He sighed as he said out loud, "What am I, a child?" He smiled despite himself as he settled deeper into the sheets. He guessed it was better than being treated as a child who didn't know any better. Then he thought that the past two days have been great—he did feel better. Again he smiled as he drifted to sleep.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Next day Kyōya woke up with a headache but when he sat up in bed he noticed that his nose wasn't stuffy and felt warm compared to the other day. He stood and stretched—loosening some of the aches in his joints. He went to the table in his room and tried to see if any of the medicine was left. There wasn't any.

He looked up at the wall, sighing. He needed to go to the store any ways. There was no food in the cabinets, he was for sure about that. He got around to go out to the store. As he was locking up his door he heard a female voice yelling.

"Kyōya! You have to sleep!"

He looked and nearly rolled his eyes, Erika. "At least let me go to the convenience store. My fever's down," he explained to her.

"Lair. Then why didn't you come to school?" She asked.

Kyōya wanted to slump with exhaustion, she never quiet. "I felt groggy," he threw out. Though really he had just slept through his alarm clock and there was still a lingering ache here and there.

"Darn it!" She turned to open his door. "You're acting tough again! Now get back in there!" She grabbed and shoved him back into his house.

"Hey!" he yelled. He didn't like her being so pushy and 'man-handling' him. She pushed him all the way back to his bed and forced him to get back in. He wanted to argue but knew that she would just make it worse by glaring at him.

Erika stuck a thermometer in his mouth, waited for it to beep, and snatched it out, looking at the temp. "It really is down…" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, just like I said." He sat up.

"I'm glad. Just faking it, huh?" She went over to the table and starting messing with the bag she had sat down on it. "I guess it was a waste to buy all of this for you. Well, I guess I'll just take it home with me."

He watched her then he leaned his head on his fist. She truly was only thinking about him and making sure he was well. He wanted to ask her something but his mouth dried up. His mind was yelling and he looked on as if it had nothing to do with him. But it did. His heart had done told him what it wanted and now his mind was trying to line up with his heart. They wanted Erika because she acted herself around him and that she was trying to get to know him.

"Wh-What is it? What's wrong?" Erika asked, making him focus back on her.

"Nothing," he said, blocking what he wanted to say. Finally, he said the only thing that he hoped was okay. "Thanks."

"Huh?"

He turned to her and she was spacing, he sighed. Was it that odd? He reached forward—at first he wanted to hug her but then he—pinched her cheek. "Hey."

That snapped her out. "That hurts!"

"What's with that slack-jawed expression?" He smiled quickly to himself. Remembering the first day he actually got to talk to her, when she had asked for his help.

"Well…" she started, holding her cheek. "You know you said something kind of surprising." She had turned back to the table.

He looked away from her, embarrassed. "You dummy. Even kids know how to say 'thank you.'"

"It's not that…" she said quietly. "It's weird to say this after practically forcing my way in here… But I thought you found this kind of thing annoying."

He looked at her, oh how he wanted to hold her now. She saw through his words. "Good catch," he told her, looking away. "I hate girls who push kindness on me so much it makes me want to die. 'Look what a beautiful heart I have. So please fall for me.' I get girls like that after me all the time. It pisses me off. I'm not that stupid. You're just acting like I am. But you don't harbor any transparent ulterior motives. You seemed relaxed the whole time. So I decided that I don't mind thanking you. That's all." He expected her to laugh or something like that but she didn't say anything at first.

"Wh-What? It's creepy when you put it like that. You're acting kind of weird. Oh, I know. You still have a fever!"

Kyōya didn't understand at first what was running through her mind but it became apparent when she acted like she was trying to cover up her embarrassment. He knew that he wasn't acting like himself but he couldn't let her leave without him saying his thank you. Though, it did bother him when she asked to take his temp again. "I do not. You measured before." He closed his eyes.

"The thermometer must be broken, then!" She placed her hand on his forehead.

He grabbed her wrist—his need burning through him in an instant. She was too close and he was too close to having her. He was hoping to keep her away from him but then he couldn't shut down the part that wanted her. With her this close he could smell her scent and his deep need thrummed through him—making him focus on getting her away from him. "Stop acting ridiculous. I'm embarrassed just watching you."

She pulled away from him. "Oh…sorry." She stared at him and he stared back. He started pulling her back but he let go just as she pulled her arm away from him. "Th-Then I guess my role here is done. I'll go home. Come to school tomorrow, okay?" She bolted for the door.

He tried not to let it get to him but he wanted to go after her. He wanted to call her back and ask her to stay with him, just for the night. But it didn't work that way, he could never have her—at least that was what he told himself. He laid on his bed and tried to think of something different.

In the end his thoughts kept going back to Erika. She was starting to be the only thing he ever thought about and again it scared him to death. No girl has ever made more of an impression on him then Erika and she wasn't even trying. He closed his eyes, deciding that he was going to school tomorrow. He smiled—it should be an interesting day.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Kyōya sat in class and knew that everybody had their eyes on him. He did his best not to fidget under the un-slot but it was difficult. He wanted to reach out and find Erika so that he could ground himself. But he shook his head, no way was he that pathetic, though a very small part of him was crying at the loss of such a gift. In small ways though, she did help him stay in a relative calm mood even though he had his days of snapping at her.

All morning he thought about Erika so that he could make it through. Finally, when the bell rang he quickly went to his locker, grabbed his shoes, and then headed toward Erika's locker. That's when he found Erika and she looked and sounded worn.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," she said quietly out loud.

"Hey," he spoke to her.

She closed her locker as she continued to talk to herself. "This is so not…"

He sighed with both annoyance and relief. "Hey!" he said a little louder and gave her a slight shove in the shoulder.

She didn't turn toward him and that…annoyed him? He spoke again to her. "Answer me." That's when she turned toward him and he saw the sleepy look in her eyes. Crap! Did he give her the cold he had? He thought as he continued to talk to her. "I was trying to say hello. Are you ignoring me?"

She reacted then and tried covering her tracks. "Huh? Sorry…I was spacing out."

He wanted to laugh because she had finally admitted to spacing out on him, instead he leaned down so he could look her in the eyes as he asked, "Did you catch my cold?"

She looked at him and he could see the truth in her eyes, she had something. He tried to have the caring look but then she jumped back from him with her hands up as she spoke. "I-I'm fine. Fine! I don't have a fever. I feel super-energetic, as always! So you don't have to worry one bit!"

He stood back up and watched as she tried to _look_ energetic but was failing at an alarming rate. When she got done speaking he spoke up, trying to sound like his usual, but inside he was laughing. "Huh? Who said I was worried? It's a dog's job to risk life and limb for its master, right?" He couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his lips when he walked by her to head to his next class. She looked shocked by his attitude. "Later. Don't space out."

Kyōya could feel that she was following him as he headed to his next class. An old class mate spoke to him. "Morning, Sata."

He turned to her. "Morning!"

Another girl spoke up. "Is your cold better?"

He turned to her, "Yeah!" They continued to speak to him but he never could focus on them. Erika was still standing behind him and he could feel her hot gaze on him. He looked back and noticed a slight blush to her cheeks. Yep! He knew she was thinking about him and he wasn't far behind thinking about her. With her staring at him like that he wanted to excuse himself, grab Erika and find the nearest private place.

In the end though he turned away from her, excused himself from the two girls, and headed to class. Again he found himself thinking about Erika so that he could ignore the stares he was getting from the other students in his class. When lunch rolled around he was more than willing to sit with Erika. She looked at him as he slid into his seat across from her. She looked like she wanted to ask a question but then she looked away from him and quietly ate her lunch.

At first this stunned him but then again he was okay with a quiet lunch. It still bothered him though that she wasn't being as chatty as usual and that she seemed distant. He tried to ask a question but she pushed her tray forward, folded her arms on the table, and proceeded to take a short nap. He sat back in his chair, off put by this. How can the woman stand to take a nap in a noisy place like this? But then again he remembered that just before her head hit her arms, she looked like she was already half sleep.

He finished eating then moved his tray away and looked steadily at her. She stirred but then she just huffed and got more comfortable. He thought about poking her and trying to ask the question he wanted to ask but a soft spot in him told that maybe he should just let her be. That stopped him for two minutes and then he poked her on the arm. She curled closer to herself and he waited. She didn't look up. A frown pulled at his lips. _What the hell?!_

"Erika?" he asked. Nothing from her. He asked again with a little more force, "Erika?"

Slowly her head pulled up and she looked at him with very tired eyes. "What?" she said, an edge to her voice.

Kyōya looked at her and suppressed a sigh. The woman was tap dancing on his last nerve. "You're sick."

Erika's face morphed into surprise. "No, I'm not sick. Just tired."

He rolled his eyes. "That's a load of crap."

Erika sat up straighter, eyeing him with resentment. "Damn you Kyōya!" she yelled then stood up, shoving the chair back.

She walked away from him and he felt his mouth hanging open, he snapped it shut. That was not like Erika but he held himself back from going after her. He shouldn't have to concern himself about her, but why did it feel like he was sinking while he was drowning. He shook his head, _who needs her_? Kyōya grabbed his tray and hers and took them to the cleaning window then left to head back to class.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Some two hours later they had a break between their last two classes for the day. Kyōya opted to leave Ms. Grouchy to her whims and he found a quiet place in the back of the library. Nobody knew that he went here to think about things. He made sure of it. It was a fairly large library and his spot was well hidden from anyone happening to come across him.

He sat down on the carpeted floor and leaned against the book shelves, thinking. How did he get himself into this situation? If he wanted to be honest with himself, the answer is he didn't know. Yes, he agreed to Erika's request but at the time he thought it funny. Thought that maybe he could give her a good dose of her own medicine, well that back-fired. What was the whole reason for him to agree? There was nothing to gain and, of course, nothing to lose but why did it feel that the floor was slowly slipping out from under him? And why is Erika taking his crap?

That stopped his thoughts. Why _was_ Erika staying around him and taking his crap? He looked closer at their conversations that they had. At first he could tell that she hated him, well not the very first time. The very first time she had surprised the shit out of him by sneaking up behind him then taking a picture of him. It had totally thrown him off. Most girls ask or stand a distance away before they take a picture but her…She had come up to him and snapped a pic then threw some bullshit and ran.

Kyōya laughed, that had been some kind of bullshit, flying dogs. Then he had thought that she was just some random girl but then next day had him twisted in knots. He still had flashes of his wicked dream of her and she continued to interest him more. He shook his head, _that's just self-delusion_ , he told himself. But the always nagging voice raised its head, _you're just telling yourself that so you can sleep at night and not have to worry that maybe you do have feelings for her_. He snorted at the thought.

A short bell rang signaling that break was over. He pulled himself up and sneaked himself back out and headed to class.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

After school Kyōya headed to his locker and got his stuff ready to go home. Then he walked over to Erika and waited. She glanced at him then quickly looked away. He noticed that she fidgeted for a moment then quickly finished getting her stuff around. She closed her locker door then slowly turned to him, a small voice reaching his ears.

"Sorry about lunch."

Huh? She was sorry that she had left him sitting at the lunch table after she had gotten mad at him? "Whatever," he responded.

She jerked back and looked at him. "I didn't mean to offend you…"

"You didn't and I don't care. Now let's head home." He headed for the doors and held one of them open for her as they exited. She slipped out quickly and then they started the fifteen-minute walk toward her home.

About halfway to the park he pulled his cell phone. There were two missed calls, one from his dad and the other from his…sister. Holy crap! How many times was the woman going to call him? This would make the sixth call in three days and no way was he going to call her back. On the other note, his dad was the easiest to make out. He was probably calling to let him know that it was going to be a couple of more days before he was home.

Kyōya glanced to Erika and sighed, she was lost in deep thought. "Hey?" he asked, and then proceeded to pinch her cheek.

That broke her thoughts and she cringed as she asked, "What?"

"Don't let your mind wander when you're with me." He let go of her cheek. Though he couldn't blame her for it, his mind had wandered too.

"Are you desperate for attention?" she asked.

He was about to tell her that the answer was 'no' though in reality he wanted to say 'yes' but he felt something push on his leg. He looked down and so did Erika. "A dog?" she wondered aloud.

An out of breath voice came from behind them. "Hey, Kenta!" An elderly woman paced up next to him. "I'm so sorry dear."

He smiled despite himself and said, "It's okay. He's cute. May I pet him?"

The woman smiled and looked at the dog. "Sure, sure! He's a good boy."

Kyōya knelled down and Erika followed but he ignored her. "Did you want to play?" he asked Kenta.

He smiled with joy. Kenta was really a good boy and was enjoying the good ear scratching he was getting from him. That was probably the most truthful thing he told Erika when they first started fake dating. He really did love dogs. He felt a heated stare coming from Erika. He turned and she had a jealous look in her eyes.

"What? You want me to pet you, too?" he asked. The look that came across her face was priceless.

"Huh?! Don't be stupid! Why would you ask that?" she said defensively.

He wanted to laugh. "That look on your face says you want something." She turned away from him, placing her hands on her cheeks. He sighed, there was a blush on her cheeks and the woman bent down.

"I need to be heading home," the woman spoke.

He nodded his head. "So do we. Thank you for letting me pet Kenta."

The woman nodded her head in return then put a leash on Kenta and started heading away. He slightly turned back to Erika and she was still crouched down, he shook his head then looked down. "Ah, man, it shed on me." He started brushing off the hair.

"If you like them that much, why don't you adopt one?" Erika asked him.

He turned and looked at her then went back to brushing off the hair. "I can't."

"How come?"

"I had one long ago. It died when I was in my second year of middle school." He walked a little forward and Erika followed. He hated saying something about himself but to him this information was harmless. He stopped and put a self-concuss hand to his neck, rubbing it. "When I think of how I might lose one again someday, I can't adopt another pet."

Erika glanced away from him. "I see."

He smiled; she understood his reason and didn't push the subject. He put a hand to her head, like he was petting her. "Besides…I've got this big dog now." In a way he was glad to have her around and that he had someone to talk to. He started heading home again after he noticed the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Too bad she needs so much more upkeep," he said, jokingly.

"Don't lump me in with you! If one of us is high-maintenance, it's you!" she yelled at him.

He full on grinned at her words. He had poked a button and she was yapping at him. "Still barking, eh?" He continued to walk on and before he exited the park he heard rapid footsteps. Erika jerked up next to him, puffing for breath. He looked at her and she looked at the ground, he couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at the edges of his lips.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Around five he couldn't stand it anymore, he gathered his things and headed out for supper. Anything was okay, so he stopped at a fast serving noodle shop and quickly ate. After he had paid he was about to head home when a familiar face popped out of the crowd.

"Evening Sata, I haven't seen you around for some time," Marie said in a pleasant voice.

He shook his head. "It hasn't been that long. Two months, maybe."

"Four," she quickly interjected.

"Okay, you're right. Anyways, why are you all the way over here?" Kyōya asked, curious.

"I was meeting someone but they bailed at the last moment. And when all hope was lost, I happen to look to the left and who do I see? Sata Kyōya walking from a noodle shop, looking lonely."

He looked at her and sighed. "I'm not lonely; just have the night to myself, for the most part." Did he sound that depressed?

Marie looked at him appraisingly, nodded her head then grabbed his hand. "I'll be your company tonight, since I don't have any tonight." She pulled him toward his house.

He didn't say anything and just followed her. At one time he would have run home with her and had his way with her but he didn't feel like it. Matter of fact, he didn't want her to come home with him nor did he want anyone to be with tonight. No, he took that back, he wanted to be with…Erika.

He almost jerked to a stop. That was impossible, why would he want to be with Erika? The woman had her own life and half the time she didn't want to be anywhere near him. But why did he want her instead of the pretty woman that was dragging him home?" Marie can we stop for a moment?" He pulled out of her grasp.

Marie turned back to him and there was a raised eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Kyōya felt like someone had struck him. "How do you know?" He asked her. He was lost as to how Marie could have figured it out. Did he really look that lost? That lonely? He was sure that no one could pick up on how he was feeling. So how was it that this woman, he barely knows, pick up that he was thinking about Erika?

"Kyōya, you think that the world is uncaring and goes by without noticing you. But the honest truth is that there is someone who cares and notices when you are not being you. I may not be the woman in your life, but there is someone, and you are at loss as to what to think," Marie spoke. She had grabbed his hand again and started walking.

He wanted to stop and get away from her but something told him to stay and listen for once. She remained quiet until they arrived at his apartment. He led the way up the stairs to his apartment and let her in. Finally, his tongue let him speak to her. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

Marie turned to him and a sad look filled her eyes. "If you can't figure that out then I hope who ever she is, she is willing to battle it out for you."

Kyōya sat down on the couch and thought over what she had said earlier carefully. "Could I trust you?" he asked seriously.

Marie looked at him taken aback. "If you have to ask and have that face then it must be something very serious." She sat down next to him, careful not to touch him. "What is it?"

Kyōya looked at her and thought against telling her but he had already opened his mouth. Even if he was to tell her it was nothing she would continue to look at him, hoping he would say something. Against his better judgement he spoke. "She asked me to be her pretend boyfriend three months ago and I…" he trailed off.

"That long ago," she pondered. "Well, does it seem that the relationship has changed? Meaning does she look at you differently or do you?"

Kyōya looked away from Marie. Could women really see right through a man? She about hit it right on the head of what he had been thinking but was afraid to say it to himself. "I believe," he said, still looking away from her.

She sighed. "Kyōya, don't take me wrong about this but you need to say something to her or there will always be this disconnection between you two. Even if this relationship is pretend, some where it has turn into something else entirely. It may not have been you, it could have been her, but I sense that maybe it was you."

Kyōya turned back to her and glared. "I didn't do anything," he bit out.

Marie leaned back away from him. "I don't know the whole story, so I'm spit balling here. I'm just telling you what I think is going on by how it feels."

He sighed, he wanted to keep from telling her the whole story but it was starting to give him a headache trying to figure things out. "She took my picture without asking me, which in turn made me angry because she had sneaked up behind me. Then the next day at school, fate played a mean trick and made us bump into each other. After that she was in some trouble because everyone thought we had been dating for a while even though I didn't know her. She wanted some help just to play off the boyfriend thing and then everything would be okay. I had thought about it then said okay. Partly I wanted my revenge on her for taking my picture but at the time there was another part of me that was speaking but I wasn't listening." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Now that other part of me is trying to make sense of how I feel about all of this. The thing is… the more I think about it the more it irritates the hell out of me." He stopped because he could feel is blood starting to boil.

Marie sat quiet for a little bit then she turned to him. "It sounds like both of you have no clue."

He looked at her and frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're hopeless. She was brave enough to come up and take your picture then at school she braved up again. She hoped that maybe you would help her out of the mess with her friends. But if I know you right, you saw her as a tool and you thought she saw you as a tool. The end. The reality is that she does like you and you like her. You just can't come to grips with that."

Kyōya stood up and walked away from her. That was not what he wanted to hear. He didn't want to believe that he had fallen for Erika. There was no way he could have and he wanted to keep believing that. But for Marie to tell it right to his face without knowing the whole truth, it made him pissed. He didn't want the truth, he wanted falsehood and safety.

He stopped. Was that what he wanted? Safety? Or was it something else? No. He thought back to when Erika had come over earlier this week. She was being herself around him and wasn't trying to get something out of helping him. She had honestly done everything for his health, even though he'd been angry with her. Though that one time towards the end…his body felt on fire. He had wanted to hold her…

"Kyōya?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He had lost all track of what was going on, so when Marie had touched his shoulder, he nearly growled at her for scaring him. "What?" he bit out, failing to hide his surprise.

"The doorbell rang. Do you want me to go get it?" she asked, not missing a beat.

Kyōya looked toward the door, it could be his sister… He shivered at the thought of answering the door. Not many people made him feel small but his sister had an effect on him that rubbed wrong on him. "Yeah, you can answer it. Though I'll warn you it might be a girl."

She started walking toward the door. "Oohh, the one we were talking about?" she said over her shoulder.

He shivered again. "Maybe… Or it could be…"

"Coming!" Marie yelled. She opened the door and made a sound of surprise. "Oh. You were right, it is a girl."

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. _Hell, I know she's going to kill me for not answering the phone_. He thought. He headed for the door. "Who is it?" he asked. He opened the door a little more, expecting to see his sister seething with latent anger. Instead it was Erika and she looked a little confused. "Erika?" Out the corner of his eye he could see Marie making a connection. _Crap!_

"Well, I'm heading home," she declared, turning to him.

He looked at her and saw the light of understanding shining in her eyes. She wanted to get away so that they could talk privately. But he wanted her to stay a little longer so he could figure out his place in all this. Instead she was bailing out and pushing him along. "Sure," he said, sounding beaten.

Kyōya watched her leave, trying to prolong looking back at Erika. He could feel the questions burning through his chest.

"Who was she? A friend of yours?" Erika asked.

He sighed, he was going to have to talk to her some time. "She picked me up in town," he said, telling her the truth. He almost bit his tongue. He never told her the truth out right, so what the hell made him?

"Oh?" she breathed.

He finally looked at her and she started to blush really hard, a look of understanding crossing her face. "So? What do you want?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. He was happy it wasn't his sister but Erika showing up made him a little uneasy. He noticed that she had a bag of something and thought maybe that was the reason.

Erika had still been looking at Marie but then she turned back to him and spoke, "Kyōya, don't you think…you should stop doing this sort of thing?"

Kyōya was lost. "What sort of thing?" he asked.

"Y-You know…bouncing between girls," she fumbled for the words.

 _OH!_ He thought, it now clicked what she was talking about. Instead of trying to quiet her fears, he got a little hostile about it. He could invite anyone he pleased to _his_ home. "Huh? Don't put it like that. That's not what I do. And you're not my girlfriend, anyway. Why are you saying that?" He couldn't help that her assuming made him bristle with the need to correct her. "It doesn't matter what I do, does it?"

"It does matter," she quickly said to him.

His anger hitched up a notch. Who was she to think that she had to control of what he did with his life? He did no such…thing… He stopped that thought because that was a lie. He was controlling some of her life but still… "How come? I don't need some criticism from the sidelines."

She looked down from him, her face showing some measure of understanding. "Maybe not…but…"

He glared at her. Was she serious? He didn't need her stamp of approval on what he did. "What? If you have some other problem, say it," he said.

He watched as her emotions came to a point, disapproval. "I don't like it. I don't like it!" She looked away from him. He was surprised but she continued. "Because I like you!"

There for a second he could have sworn that his heart had skipped two beats but then again it was now thundering hard in his chest. His mind blanked and his stomach dropped. She couldn't really be serious? Could she? But she never looked back up at him and her face clearly showed that she was telling the truth. Some really small part of him jumped with—joy? —at the fact that she was the first to admit it. Although, that voice was quickly covered by his hellish side. He smiled sarcastically as he spoke, "You really are simple." He leaned down to get into her face. "No, you don't."

She looked up at him and was lost to his words. "Huh?"

"You've never dated a guy before, have you?" He had her full attention and the small voice was trying to pushed back, but failing. "But because you're doing the play-dating thing, you're starting to imagine you feel that way." The good side of him was trying to beat the crap out of his hellish side but there was no chance. He was getting tired of her thinking she could do whatever with him. Of course he's still falling for her but the girl hit a nerve.

"Wait. Are you saying I don't really feel this way?"

 _No!_ His small voice yelled at him. Her eyes showed that something was splintering inside her. He had to show her that he could do anything he pleased, including pissing her off. "That's right."

A broken smile crossed her lips. "I see. Now that you mention it, you might be right."

He found that his heart tightened when he saw her shutting down. "Right?"

"I'm glad I don't really feel that way. I really didn't want to fall for you to be honest," she said.

Kyōya looked away from her, maybe this was for the better? Now that he thought about it, maybe he could finally get his emotions under control again and never have this happen again. "I'm just glad you've woken up," he said, sounding withdrawn.

She sniffled and he looked back at her. She had tears in her eyes and there was a look of brokenness in them. "Here! Apple-pears. Goodbye!" she yelled, shoving the bag at him.

He grabbed them just as she let go. _What just happened?_ He thought. She turned away from him and jogged down the stairs. Wasn't this for the best? He could go back to being single and she could find a better guy. But why did it feel like someone was squeezing the air out of his chest? And didn't he hear her stifle a cry?

He leaned against his door and felt a slight fracture in his heart. She was being serious about her liking him and he pretty much laughed in her face. Well, she would have done the same thing to him, right? Though he couldn't be for sure about it. Should he go after her and explain? Maybe that was the wrong thing to do because she was upset. He shook his head. He had to be in the right on what he said to her.

Kyōya pushed forward and went back into the house. He sat the apple-pears on the table in the living room then went to his room. He laid on his bed, thinking about what just happened and what this night has told him. Then the doorbell rang. Who was is now?


End file.
